yntheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Types and Subtypes
Beast Before the ley-line overcharge, there was a clear distinction between non-humanoid creatures native to Yntheria which were not created by magical intervention, and those which were. However, since the event, the world seems to be suffused with more natural, subtle magic. Some of the creatures which were formerly set apart due to their magical nature, have become a more natural part of their environments, and even ordinary beasts seem to have a keenness about them that they did not possess before. When they are allowed to grow very old, even ordinary beasts can become almost supernaturally large and tough. These creatures generally have great strength and fortitude, and superior intelligence compared to others of their kind. Dragon Creatures that are, or are related to, true dragons. True dragons have tough scales and lairs which serve as reservoirs for their magical energies. It is never advisable to fight a dragon in its lair, for there they are at their strongest. Some creatures related to true dragons may share some resistance to the elements associated with their draconic relative. Most true dragons have immunities at least one energy type, although this can vary from one individual dragon to the next. Fey Generally chaotic magical creatures born of nature and magic. Many of the most powerful fey can only be damaged by weapons forged of cold iron. Giant Creatures that are, or are related to, true giants. Humanoid Creatures with humanoid form. While some monstrous humanoids may have adapted special resilience to certain forms of attack, humanoids generally do not possess any specialized forms of damage reduction. Monstrosities While the ley-line overcharge has caused some magical creatures to become naturalized, other have been distorted by their magic so utterly that they could not possibly be part of normal natural cycles. I call these creatures monstrosities, as no other term seems adequate. Outsider Outsiders are creatures that come from other planes. While not much is known about the planes outside of Yntheria, it is known that any creature called and bound to this plane (but not summoned creatures) cannot leave. These creatures are adapted to exist on their planes of origin, and thus take on traits of those planes (Goodness, Evil, Fire, Water, Air, Acid, Earth, Steam, etc.) which give them incredible powers in our world. Many outsiders can only be effectively damage by magic weapons in addition to a natural resistance or immunity to certain types of energy. Their anatomies can be strange, limiting the usefulness of precision attacks and most have magical abilities they can use either offensively or defensively. However, these planar adaptations can occasionally be double edged swords, as many beings suited to one planar environment are weak to their opposites (fire to ice, evil to good, etc.). Since they are not native to this plane of existence, there may be a way to force them back to where they came, but current planar metaphysics might make that impossible, and attempts to do so could weaken the barrier that has kept Kathax out these thousands of years. Types of Outsiders We have encountered a variety of different types of outsiders on our quest. I have summarized them as follows. Fiends Fiends are physical embodiments of evil. They tend to be incredibly resilient, even to magical weapons and are frighteningly powerful. We have limited experience fighting these beings, but it is fair to assume they are weak to good and lawful aligned magic. Elementals Elementals are living embodiments of elemental forces, not simply creatures adapted to living on a certain plane. They lack conventional anatomies and are immune to critical hits, stunning, and paralysis. They possess both the strengths and weaknesses of their compositional elements and are usually neutral. Mephits Mephits are small humanoid creatures with wings and tend to have elemental traits and powers depending on their native planar habitats. Their bodies are tough and can only be harmed effectively by magical weapons (or other weapons designed to fight planar creatures) although unlike elementals they appear to have anatomical structures that are similar to most humanoids. They are neutral creatures that are often bound into the service of mages because of their relative power and the ease by which they can be bound.}} Undead Creatures that have been brought back to a semblance of life through fell magic and negative energy. Undead creatures are no longer as resistant to damage as they once were, but are still resilient. The most powerful of them may only be able to be effectively damaged by silvered or specially anointed weaponry. Undead creatures may possess resistances to certain energy types. Undead creatures are immune to effects that drain vitality and those that cause instant death (but not necessarily those that destroy their targets through other means). Since the ley-line overcharge the positive energies which were once so potent at destroying undead have become far more gentle. As such, they can no longer be used to harm them. The undead also seem bound to a new type of necrotic energy, one which decays and rots all living matter. While they can still be rendered frightened by those who wield divine energies, few now have the power to command them. Radiant energies, of both divinity and light, may be the key to combating this threat. Subtypes Category:Monsters